Only Hope
by thatgirll
Summary: Just a girl, trying to figure out life as it flies by. Making mistakes is the only way to learn, right? Moving back to Westchester can be hard, especially when you feel like no one wants you there.
1. Preview

**Only Hope**

For a thirteen year old, my life was pretty spectacular; Lavish parties, designer clothes, personal stylists, drivers, maids, and a trust fund that would make any girl go a little crazy. My dad offered me a lifestyle anyone would be lucky to have; an opportunity no other girl in the United States could say is theirs.

When I was fourteen my dad caught my mother with our gardener. How pathetic- right. "It was harmless" Kendra says, claiming her father couldn't offer her the love and passion she desired. It was the summer before my first year of high school when the shenanigans my mother created got to us. My dad ultimately won the divorce case winning all the money and property he had earned, but with the money he had taken he lost the most precious thing to him, me- his daughter Massie.

My mother was granted full custody of me and with the bitterness from the divorce moved me across the country to be away from everything I have ever known and loved.

William tried to stay in touch with me, begging me to come visit for summers, but Kendra would always mess those plans up. Moving us from city to city, boyfriend to boyfriend until we settled in a small little city in California. Working minimum wage jobs to support our minimal life style nothing like the bountiful lifestyle I once knew.

So, I've taken the liberty on myself to move back to New York to live with my father and try to get back the life I used to have. This is my story of how I tried to change my life around. Not everything is fun and games when you're running from a life or death situation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Someday We'll Know**

Like every other fall day, instead of taking the bus Massie decided to tackle the two-mile trek home. Walking slow, regretting every move she makes, no ready to encounter what waits for her at home.

Taking step by step on the busy streets of Lodi, California, Massie finally reaches her house. Cringing as she realizes her mothers car isn't there. Massie slowly takes on the steps to her double-wide trailer grimacing as she opens the door.

"Look what the cat dragged in…" A voice from the living room calls out to her. Quickly noticing the numerous baggies of white substance and white lines on the coffee table, Massie tries to make a run for her room before the tall figure in her living room could get to her.

"Well aren't you all dressed up with no place to go" Hank Kendra's current rat-ball of a boyfriend called after her as he gets up to grab her wrist. "Where ya going, beautiful?"

With a quick yank of the arm Massie tries to escape the grasp of Hank. The Block's have been living with Hank for the past two months and every time Kendra leaves the house Hank takes to Massie like a bee too honey.

"What do you think you're doin?" Hank demands as Massie tries her best to get away. Hank reaches for her again and successfully get a hold of the young girl shaking in fear.

"Let go of me" Massie says. But her demands are so soft that they aren't even audible.

"How dare you run away from me" Hank says as he lifts his hand to hit her. Before he even strikes her Massie winces in pain, knowing how strong Hank was for this was a dialing occurance. As Massie falls to the floor, Hank begins to kick her.

"How dare you disrespect me, after I put a roof over you and your mothers heads" Hank pins Massie to the ground.

"Get off of me" Massie yelps as Hank pulls at her clothes. "Get off of me or I'll tell my mom"

"Massie, baby. Mama's not going to save you now. You're a grown woman I mean look at you." Hank whispers into Massie's ear as he starts to unbotton her pants. "Massie, remember who took you in after you got evicted from your last place. You owe me" With that Massie starts to cry. How did life get so bad? She wonders to herself.

"Why fight it, Massie darling?" Hank says soothingly as he tries to get his way with her.

"Why fight it, Massie" Massie whispers to herself as she cries and wishes she was anywhere but here.

-**-XX-**

Massie cried herself to sleep that night. And the night after that, and the night after that. Situations like that happened all the time with Hank. Everytime her mom stepped out the door, it all happened all over again. Every breath she took it felt like it could be her last.

"You little whore" Massie heard her mothers voice as the front door swung open. Massie felt the heavy body on top of her spring up as soon as Kendra walked into the living room.

"I can't believe your fucking my boyfriend" Kendra said obviously disgusted.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like" Massie said crying as she got off the floor and put her clothes back on.

"It's not what it looks like?" Kendra said as she pushed Massie back to the ground. "I can't believe you would stoop so low. I can't believe I raised a whore as a daughter"

"Mother like daughter" Massie spat back at her mother. Kendra slapped Massie so hard the sound of flesh against flesh rang through out the house.

"All you do is sit around all day and get high, mother. Hank has been abusing me every chance he gets. I can't believe you never ever saw this." Whack, another slap to the face. The stinging across her face automatically brought tears to her eyes once again.

"Don't be spreading lies about Hank, he is nice enough to put a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs. So why don't you shut your mouth and go to your room?" Before Kendra could even finish Massie was in her room with the door locked. Sliding down to the floor, palms resting at her eyes, Massie knew she had to make a change.

**-XX-**

Massie held onto the rattling furniture of the train as it rode on the rusted train tracks. "How did she pay for the train ticket?" you ask. Well, she didn't technically pay for a ticket at all; she may have just snuck onto the train with the luggage as they were loading the different colored suitcases into the carrier. The train came to a halt and she heard the captain blow his whistle and warn the passengers they have arrived to their destination. A smile found its way on to the girl's face. "This is it, a new beginning" The girl whispered to herself. After everything she had been through, this is all she had ever dreamed of.

-**-XX-**

Massie knew hitch hiking was dangerous, but she believed there was no other choice. But Westchester was over an hour away, and walking would just take too long. Massie found her way to the nearest inner state and prayed to the God above that nothing bad would happen to her. It took about thirty-minutes before a silver 1963 Aston Martin pulled over and asked her where she was headed.

"You look lost" A dark haired boy about Massie's age asked. "Need a lift?"

Massie slowly accepted the ride and got in.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" The dark hair boy joked as Massie got in the car and stayed silent, exhausted from her long uncomfortable trip from hanging out with the baggage all day.

Massie noticed the two tiny soccer balls hanging from his rearview mirror. "You like to play soccer?" Massie question the young boy, looking him over for the first time since she got in the car.

"Yea, love it actually. I play forward for my schools team" He responded. Massie's eyes grew big noticing the boys two different colored eyes, one blue and one green.

"So do you usually pick up strange women on the side of the road?"

"No, just pretty ones" He responded.

"I know who you are." Massie simply stated. The boy looked confused and scared. "Cameron Fisher? Am I right?"

The boy was ultimately freaked out. "How'd ya know that?" He said a little creeped out.

"I'm an old friend… I'm surprised you actually didn't recognize me."

Cam pulled over and turned to the passanger in the front seat. His mouth slowly fell open and eyes turned huge.

"Are you ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost?" Massie said with a smirk.

"No way." Cam whispered

"You best believe it. Now, come over here and hug me?" Massie said from the passenger seat before she flung her arms around the younger Fisher brother.

**-XX-**

As Massie climbed the familiar pathway to her house, she stopped and noticed the tree house in their backyard was gone and the door was painted a darker shade of red. Massie debated ringing the doorbell; she turned around and walked back down the path. She took one last look at the door and was about to start walking away.

"Excuse me, Can I help you?" A pretty brunette asked from the doorway.

"Um, no. I'm sorry" Massie was cut off as a tall burley man came to the door.

"Honey, who is it?" The man questioned as he looked the young girl up and down. "Massie!? Oh, Massie!" He ran to his daughter and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, how I've missed you" William started to tear up and so did the girl. "Why are you here? Where is your mother?" He started to ask all sorts of questions.

"Dad" William stopped talking and looked at his daughter. "I need a place to stay"

"Where is your mother? Why can't you stay with her?" He started bombing Massie with questions again.

"I ran away!" Massie said loud enough to get her father's attention.

"Oh, um" For once in his life William was speechless. "Let's go inside and get you cleaned up. What have you been doing you look like you got ran over by a train." William said as he led Massie into the house.

"I'll have Inez make us some tea." The brunette woman said as she entered the house.

**-XX-**

Massie and her father were seated at the long dining room table, along with the brunette woman, who Massie had yet to find out who she is.

"I don't mean to be rude," Massie started off "But, who are you?" Massie asked the brunette woman.

"Oh, Hi I'm Stacey, You're father's wife" Stacey smiled at her.

"Oh" Massie narrowed her eyes at the woman. William faked a cough.

"So, why exactly did you come?" William asked.

"Things with Kendra were just not working out." Massie said with a meek smile. She wanted to tell her father everything, but she didn't have the strength to let him now the tragedy she had faced the past four years.

"You mean your mother-" Stacey cut in.

"Stacey, I'm sorry honey, but this is more of a conversation for me and Massie." Stacey nodded as she exited the room.

"So, you got re-married?" Massie spat.

"This isn't about me. This is about you and why you are here" William answered un-phased by Massie's bitchy ways.

"Mom and Hank" Massie looked down at her nails that were now bitten off from all her nerves on the train ride over here. William's eyes narrowed as Massie mentioned one of Kendra's many boyfriends she had over the years since the divorce. "Okay, let's just say they weren't doing things appropriate for a eighteen year olds environment" Massie lied.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not" Massie tried. She wasn't completely lying. It was a half-truth.

"I might have not been around for the past 4 years, but I'm not stupid. Massie, you're my daughter" There was silence, an awkward one at that.

"So, can I stay here or not?" Massie asked.

"Of course, you can stay here Massie. I love you and if you weren't happy at your mother's you should have told me sooner. Just call your mother and tell her where you are." William said as he got up to give his daughter a hug.

"It's not like she'll care." Massie said under her breath as she faked a smile and gave her father a hug.

"Let's get you out of those ratty clothes and cleaned up as well." William said as he led her up to her old room.


End file.
